Romance en el jardín
by Three Swords
Summary: Un momento privado entre dos personas que se aman. Creado para GF2009


─¿Coleccionando pecas, señora Ardley?

El corazón de Candice dio un salto y luego reanudó su ritmo a marcha apresurada. Sin apenas darse tiempo a respirar, se incorporó de un salto, ya que estaba acuclillada frente a un seto del jardín privado, y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos color de cielo que brillaban con diversión y otra emoción intensa que ella había aprendido a reconocer muy bien.

─¡William! ¡Me asustaste! ─dijo ella en un fingido tono escandalizado. No podía ser nadie más que él, puesto que ningún sirviente o visitante tenía acceso a esa área. Su juguetona mirada de reproche quedó ahogada por la irresistible provocación que encontró en los ojos del hombre.

─¿Yo? ─preguntó él, con un exagerado tono inocente ─¿Quién creíste que era? ¿El duende de las pecas?

─¿Duende de las pecas? ─por una vez, sólo atinó a repetir lo que su esposo le decía; distraída no por sus palabras, sino por su amenazante actitud que, bien sabía, sólo podía desembocar en una situación que no-era-algo-que-las-damas-y-los-caballeros-debieran-hacer-a-plena-luz-del-día-en-un-jardín.

Intentando aplazar la cuestión, se desplazó lentamente hacia atrás, poco a poco, esperando echar a correr hacia la seguridad de las habitaciones en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no contaba con la pronta reacción de William que frenó su avance colocando una mano en su espalda.

El contacto fue electrizante, como siempre. Ella amaba la fuerza de sus manos, que tenían sobrado talento para conducirla hasta las estrellas más remotas del placer. No quería rendirse tan fácilmente, pero él sabía jugar sucio; sencillamente era injusto que, con sólo tocarla, la derritiera. Notó que él se acercaba, sin importarle maltratar el delicado arbusto que había estado podando; tomó nota mental de reprenderlo más adelante por arruinar sus esfuerzos en el jardín.

─El duende de las pecas ─musitó William contra su cabellera, tomándose el tiempo necesario para aspirar el delicado aroma de jazmines que impregnaba sus sedosos mechones rubios. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la frente; pero su cálido y enorme cuerpo se pegó al de ella en el mismo instante, haciéndola olvidar incluso su nombre y que se encontraban a plena luz del día, bajo el tibio cielo de Indiana, en un lugar totalmente prohibido para hacer esas cosas que llenaban su mente justo en ese momento.

William sonrió. Una sonrisa lobuna de pura satisfacción masculina de la que sólo fue testigo la paloma gris que se detuvo a descansar por un momento en la enramada lateral. Podía sentir el intempestivo latir del corazón de Candice; un ritmo desacompasado que secundaba perfectamente al ritmo en su propio pecho. Gozó de la sensación por un momento antes de reclamar su premio: el dulce elixir de vida que manaba de sus labios.

Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, las manos de Candice trazaron una línea sinuosa y ascendente que culminó en los anchos hombros masculinos. Le fascinaba su piel, oculta por el fino algodón de su camisa de montar; aunque no por mucho tiempo, se dijo, dirigiendo sus manos a los botones frontales de la prenda. Otras manos apresaron las suyas, conteniendo sus esfuerzos.

─¡Tranquila señora Ardley! ─susurró William, visiblemente más alterado que unos minutos antes. Sus férreos brazos cerrándose en torno a la breve cintura de su dama, ciñéndola aún más contra sí. Su mirada se clavó en el discreto, aunque revelador, escote ribeteado de encaje; pero, antes de dirigir su mano hacia esa zona de deleites, recordó el mensaje que lo había llevado en busca de Candice. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se obligó a relajar su abrazo, conformándose con depositar pequeños besos sobre el pecoso rostro de su amada. Luego habría tiempo para más, ahora debía decirle.

Ella notó el cambio de humor sin ningún problema, y se contentó con dejarle hacer, en espera de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Aspiró a conciencia su aroma a madera y lavanda; satisfaciendo un anhelo más profundo que el físico: la certeza de saberlo ahí, con ella, de ella, para siempre.

─Archibald envía un telegrama desde Budapest ─dijo, con la voz más normal que pudo encontrar. Ella lo miró con preocupación: la referencia a Archie era suficiente para comprender la seriedad de la noticia. Éste llevaba un par de meses en Europa, recuperándose de sus lesiones más graves a la vez que intentaba afianzar el capital más problemático de los Ardley.

─¿Cómo está? ─preguntó inmediatamente; temiendo alguna complicación. Cuando Archibald se marchó, las heridas de su desafortunado encuentro con el fuego aún estaban frescas.

─Oh, él está perfectamente ─respondió William en tono alegre, y añadió como de pasada─: dice que enviará el cargamento en uno de nuestros barcos escolta. El oro y los demás metales y artículos de colección, por supuesto. Las joyas y los diamantes los traerá él en persona; viajará en el Sea Star la próxima semana. Ya le advertí que se hiciera acompañar de la guardia del castillo.

─¿Oro? ¿joyas? ¿diamantes? ─ella se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a conciencia. La sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. La comprensión de la verdadera misión de Archie en Europa la golpeó de lleno en ese momento, y no pudo evitar su natural reacción: entrecerrando los ojos, compuso la expresión más enfadada que pudo conseguir, lo cual no le fue muy difícil, puesto que de verdad estaba furiosa─ ¡William Albert Ardley! ¡Como es posible que hayas consentido semejante locura! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

─¡Tonterías querida! ─sonrió él, como si nada sucediera; como si no hubiera enviado a su sobrino más querido a la boca del lobo, arriesgándolo a algo más que unas simples quemaduras. Como si no la hubiera estado engañando todo ese tiempo con cuentos chinos sobre el patrimonio familiar.

─¡Eres un pesado y un necio! ─refunfuñó Candice, sin poder hacer ni decir otra cosa debido a que William eligió ese momento para levantarla por sobre los setos con sus poderosos brazos.

─¡Y tú eres la cosa más adorable y fiera que he conocido en la vida, corazón! ─declaró William, antes de sellar sus palabras con un apasionado beso.

─¡Déjame! ─murmuró Candice, intentando separarse de él, pero comprendiendo pronto que ninguna diatriba valía perderse un beso de William.

─No, señora Ardley ─declaró William, inesperadamente serio, mientras la contemplaba con esa intensa mirada azul que le hablaba de destino y eternidad─: eso jamás lo haré.


End file.
